Twists and Turns
by Pocket Candy
Summary: At first Rhonda was just being roped in to the twisted cheerleaders' pranks to prove a point, but soon Rhonda finds herself digging her own grave. Helga finds herself victim to one of these pranks and that's when the old P.S 118 gang get together to snap Rhonda away from the cheerleaders before she really hurts someone.
1. The Taco, The Locker and The Prankster

Helga G. Pataki was afraid and Helga would strangle anyone who dare spoke those words. She knew it was a normal human characteristic, but she liked to think she was above normal human protocol. Helga was the girl who bows before a nine year old boy in ceremonial clothing and praised him like her own God, but enough about her unhealthy hobbies. Helga was afraid. Dripping in cold sweat, her heart hammering a mile a minute and eyes wide open as she shove people out of her vision and try to escape the walls that were slowly closing her in. She kept repeating to herself, just a few more halls and sweet, sweet freedom.

She was nearing her target and when she saw the door with a tiny pink woman in a dress she was inwardly cheering at her arrival. She shoved pass the various dweebs as she called them and push open the door of freedom. The first person to meet her eyes was her best friend and favorite companion Phoebe Heyerdahl.

Phoebe offers her a gentle smile and pulled from her blue backpack a bottle of water. Helga grunted and snatched the drink thanking her friend in a short breath before drinking up the drink. Phoebe watched the display with a cool expression. Once Helga body seemed less tense then when she had enter Phoebe began the conversation.

"So I am taking he still pursuing despite your disapproval," Phoebe question, eyes peering down at the watch wrap around her wrist. They had time to stall till the bathroom was siege by the sophomore gossip hoard.

Helga angrily toss the beverage into the nearby open trash bin. She put both her hands on the edges of the sink and glared into the mirror of her reflection.

Her hair was shorter sharing a similar style of Pataki's female and she kept her monobrow despite protest by all of her female and even male friends. Two studs, one green and the other blue were on her right ear and a pink one on her left. She wore her new signature sweater that she began wearing during high school when her pink dress outfitted her. It was a warm pink and resembles the older dress she wore as Cecile. Thankfully no one she wanted to know noticed the similarities. A brown belt separated the sweater and a brown short skirt that showed off her long legs that were covered by white stockings. A pair of combat boots which Helga stated, showed others she was still a badass, completed the look.

After taking a second to gather her restraint, Helga whirled around to face her friend and began to rant, "No, Pheebs, the little freak still pursuing me. I don't know what to do. I beg Lila to work her perfect charms on him and she started bawling on me yelling, she would if she could. Melodramatic don't you think? And the worst part is I can't pound the guy because Mister Rightious gets on my case about doing the right thing and all that bullshi-"

"Helga!" Phoebe frown at the phrase Helga almost said. Helga toss her eyes at her friend's interruption, but apologized regardless.

"Sorry, I forgot. No potty mouth Sally here, right?"

"Hai."

"So want to know why I am so out of breath?" Phoebe opens her mouth to respond, but Helga interrupted. "Yeah, I bet you do. So I was walking and minding my own business when the taco head comes and starts listing why he likes me. It was weird. But get this he was determine to get me to taste this plain flavor gum he been chewing all day."

"Disgusting."

"You think? I said, 'No thank you, I prefer to keep your germs far from me.' He kept insisting saying he wanted to have a part of him on me. Just one bite and I could spit it out so he can have a part of me as well. Ick. So I ran because he was starting to gather a crowd with his stupid taco head."

Phoebe frowns and guessed the next part, "And Arnie pursued?"

"As fast as his legs took him. I manage to lose him by the water fountain two halls down, but he's not dumb, dumb. He probably figures I went hiding here. I just needed company to keep him back a bit."

Phoebe pucker her lips out and began to bite at the bottom of them considering the plan in motion. Classes just ended and people were strolling around outside in the hall. Helga and Phoebe were only here still because they were both part of the Drama Club, Helga being an actor and Phoebe working backstage. Helga needed to practice with the other main leads and they couldn't afford to skip.

"I will create a diversion?" Phoebe suggested.

Helga squinted and looks down at her master in crime, "Describe."

"Lila: decoy number four."

Helga scoffs the idea off, "Lila to heartbroken to prove assistance."

"Arnold: decoy number one?"

Helga groaned at the suggestion.

Asking Arnold for help to get his cousin off her back was never easy and proved to always be awkward. Arnold would try to get Helga to see the good in him after all was said and done. Helga, however, saw through the guise of it all. Arnold was hoping that Helga would take Arnie off Lila's eyes and onto his instead. It disgusted Helga to no end how conniving Arnold was sometimes. And yet strangely it turns her on.

But her arousal could be handled at another time; she had to get rid of the creature.

"How?" Helga asks grudgingly. Phoebe smile and began to explain her plan.

"I will call Gerald. Gerald will invite Arnold, since they are attached by a hip no matter any circumstance. Once Gerald and Arnold arrive I will snug an arm around Gerald's arm, and you around Arnold's explaining our situation as we go on-"

"Just finding an excuse to grab a feel of Geraldo's biceps, huh, Pheebs?" Helga asks, arms cross with a sly smirk on her arm. Phoebe turns a shade pinker at her plans being pull from under the covers so quickly. She tugs on her red glasses and straighten her white button shirt. Helga took note this being a sign she was corner in her own wrong doing.

Nevertheless, Phoebe responded with flush skin and narrow eyes, "No, I am looking for the best interest at heart. If we get to cup a feel of their muscles that is a pulse in the plan, yes?"

Helga smirked at her excuse and gave a small chuckle, "It's okay, I don't mind getting to rub up against the football head either. Not in ways I really want…Now if they were naked…Think you can make a plan with that scenario?"

"HELGA!"

/\/\/\

"Mmm-Mmm-MMM, I got to tell you man, I wonder if how my life would be with the kid with the cabbage head instead sometimes. I bet his life is normal. Never gets himself into the insanity you put my poor heart into."

"Gerald we were doing the right thing and isn't that good?"

"What would be good is to just get out after school hours without saving someone's life. I am starting to think about charging for your advice and pureness."

"Gerald…"

"I am just saying."

Arnold grin at his friend's jabs for a split second and looked back to the scene in front of them. It was another one of those bullies' attacks. It had been on one of their friends, Eugene's locker. Words like faggot and queer were smear on his locker door with marker thankfully. The people who did the crimes were still unknown by the principal and the school was looking into it, but there were a series of bully crimes around the school as of lately.

They were cruel and vicious from throwing paint down onto unsuspecting students during a speech (Phoebe) to even stripping of clothing through blackmail (Patty). It was depressing to see Arnold to see his friend suffer for a hate crime so Arnold had volunteered to clean the mess with Eugene. Eugene had accepted his help and Gerald grudgingly help as well.

After an accident from Eugene slamming his head into the locker while sliding on a wet rag, it was just Gerald and Arnold left cleaning the mess. Arnold squeezed out the rag and glance back at the almost clean locker. There was a huge F left to be washed and then they could depart.

Gerald went to reach to wash the F, but was distracted by the buzzing of his phone.

"Hello?" Gerald answer. When the voice responded his face lit up. "Phoebe! How you doing, girl?"

Gerald got up and abandons his work to go talk down the hall. Arnold rolls his eyes at his friend's quick dismissal and let his own thoughts wander. He imagines himself riding off into the clouds with his plane. It was cloudy and the sounds of his plane buzzed loud and clear reminding him of a humming bird or a bee. He dove downward and push past the thin clouds with ease splitting them apart making his way towards-Snort.

Arnold blinked. He turns his head towards the sound of the snort and wasn't surprised to see his cousin Arnie. He wore a dull pair of jeans dusted in some sort of dirt, and a plain button up white shirt. The only color on his whole attire was the bright orange bowtie. It was a gift from Lila he never bother taking off. Arnold hated it.

"Arnie, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking" Snort. "For my girlfriend." Snort.

Arnold frown, "Lila or Helga?"

"Helga." Then his face transform into a tiny smile and his eyes went half lidded, "I love her."

Arnold shook his head and responded, "Right."

Arnold didn't see the appeal Helga had over Lila. Lila was a goddess in his mind. She was attractive, but was subtle about her appearance. She was nice, always willing to help others just like Arnold. And Arnold always had a thing for redheads. Helga was… Helga. Arnold never gave her a look in fear of her yelling and threatening to him pound him.

But Arnold should thank Helga for giving Arnie a diversion from Lila. An image of Helga kicking him like a football she loved to call him so much ran through his head and he shook the thought off. Helga disliked the affection Arnie poured on her.

Arnie joined their lives in seventh grade, after Arnie's parents died and he was forced to move in with Arnold and his grandparents being the only relatives that were willing to take him in. Arnie hadn't change much in those three years, still dull, still pursuing Helga, still ignoring Lila.

Some things don't change. Before their deep conversation could continue, Gerald storm in his face still bright and filled with joy.

"Phoebe asked to meet her by the girls' bathroom. Come on dude, let's clean up and meet her."

Arnold watch as his best friend scrubbed furiously on the locker wall and was done in less than a minute. When Phoebe called Gerald would run for her. Arnold chuckle at his friend frantic behavior and gave a look at Arnie.

"Want to come along? I feel like Gerald going to ditch me to be with Phoebe and I hate being the third wheel."

Arnie snorted and his dull eyes glance behind Arnold. Arnold frowns and follows his eyes. Instantly his eyes brighten, "Lila!"

Lila smile and ran up to the group, ignoring Gerald and, much to his disappointment, Arnold to talk to Arnie. "Arnie! There you are. I was looking for you."

"Hey." Snort.

"Why didn't you stop to talk to me earlier?"

"Helga." Snort.

Instantly, Lila smile disappeared and Arnold frown at her disappointment. He was more than willing to give her attention she desperately seeks. In the form of stolen kisses and I love you's.

"Arnie, I am pretty sure Helga interest lies elsewhere, just ever so much. I insist on one date?"

"No thanks." Arnie pushes pass Lila and went back to the conversation with Arnold, "I wouldn't mind joining." Snort.

Arnold held back from snapping at his cousin's rudeness. He glances back down to the pretty redhead, but her eyes were downward playing with her pretty petit hands. God she was pretty.

"Lila you want to come?"

Lila looked up shock written on her expression. "Oh, sorry Arnold, forgot you were there for a minute, I am ever so sorry. Join what?"

He ignored the sting of her words and chooses to continue with an uneasy smile, "Me, Arnie, and Gerald. We are going to pick up Phoebe by the girl's bathroom once Gerald done cleaning."

Lila frown, "I believe I will pass. I think I spotted…someone in the bathroom I do not feel like seeing at the moment. Now I will be going, bye Arnie, Arnold, Gerald."

Arnold blink, Lila avoiding someone? That's a first. He turned to Gerald to get his opinion on it, but he just shrugged and said girls. Arnold sighs and nodded, lifting himself up and heading towards the girl's bathroom.

/\/\/\

Rhonda was used to being part of the popular crowd and knew what was needed to be at top. Ridiculing her fellow classmates were one of them, but sometimes she thought even her rebellious attitude went too far. When the leader of the cheer squad, Stacey, had taunted Rhonda about hanging out with the only men who would give her the time of day was Eugene, Rhonda had to act.

There were too many rumors floating around about her loss of interest in boys after Harold. Many of the girls were even saying that Rhonda preferred a member with more curves. They mocked her in public, saying that Rhonda needed to be in the boy's locker-room claiming that they weren't comfortable around her. Rhonda had been desperate to prove she wasn't an outcast doing anything to prove it.

Rhonda grudgingly had said she wouldn't hang out with someone as queer as Eugene, he met nothing. When Stacey heard that she pushed Rhonda with that sinister smile of her's.

"Prove it," Stacey had said. She pushed the marker into Rhonda's hands, "Show me how much you don't like queers."

And Rhonda did. She gotten away with no one spotting her and now she was in the janitor closet sitting on a bucket looking down at her hands. Her phone began to vibrate in her pocket and with a sigh Rhonda reached down and answered it.

"What?"

There was a lot of noise in the background but the distinct voice of Stacy managed to get through, "Rhonda, darling, I saw what you did. I am impressed. Maybe you're not a pussy eater like I thought. Me and the girls thought it would be fun if you joined us for more fun! What do you say?"

Rhonda gulped knowing full well the type of fun they had in store for her. Everything in her screamed no, but what someone thought of her always managed to scratch her and remind her.

With a tired voice she responded with a forced, "I would love to, darling."

/\/\/\

Author's Note: Pretty much a story revolving around mysterious harassment crimes that begin to spiral out of control. What starts as teenagers rebelling and fooling around soon takes a dark turn. One of the main candidates in this twisted play of emotions is Rhonda. Arnold, Helga, Arnie, Gerald, and Phoebe manage to get roped in along the way as well.

I am not entirely sure if I should make Rhonda a lesbian or not. I am still thinking about it, it would help with the peer pressure part, but it's not really a needed thing for the story.

There will be scenes with Arnold and Helga as promised, but it's a slow thing. Once Rhonda's pranks get out of hand will the real romance start happening.


	2. The Guard Dog, The River and The Passion

Phoebe rarely made room for unforeseen factors, but there was always a chance her opponent made her over look said factors. At the moment it was Arnie. Phoebe tossed a look to her blonde friend and waited for the anger in her eyes. Phoebe was a little surprised to see she wasn't as mad as she thought. All her calculations seem to be holding errors today. Helga had a small smile as if saying, 'I knew this wasn't going to be easy.' Phoebe couldn't help to agree.

"All the odd heads are here in one place," Helga taunted, "Seems like there might be a convention in school today."

Arnie choose to enter Helga's personal space. He nearly pressed her into the girl's bathroom door. Phoebe was startled by his forwardness covering her mouth as she let out a gasp. Quickly, she shoved the boy away from Helga and stood between Arnie and Helga. She let herself crouch down shifting her legs far apart and hands were up ready to inflict onto the boy. Arnold and Gerald watched with startled expressions and Phoebe felt herself almost turn pink at Gerald's eyes. She pushed the feelings down for Helga._ Speaking of Helga_, Phoebe turned around to glance at her friend.

Helga's eyes were closed and she was breathing in and out slowly. Phoebe noticed her lips moving to the words of _one, two, three_ and her hand going from a fist to open hand each time she count the words.

"Helga?" Phoebe asked. Helga opened her eyes and gave a small smile. Phoebe took that as a sign to continue. She gave Arnie a glare as she talked to her though, "You okay, Helga?"

"Yea, Pheebs. Guard dog mode down," Helga chuckled. Phoebe smiled and move back to her position besides Helga. She gave Arnie a last minute glare, once she stood in place with Helga. Arnie showed no sign of a response to the gesture.

Phoebe knew Helga appreciated her space and entering the personal space zone was always a bad mistake. Helga had a hard time beating up Arnie not only because of Arnold's disapproval, but because Helga knew what love could do. Helga was the biggest romantic in town and knew how rejection hurt. Arnie was pushing his luck by being so forward though and Phoebe couldn't stand watching her friend stand back out of sympathy.

Arnold finally snapped out his own little daze and coughed awkwardly beginning to scold Arnie, "Arnie, you can't just push yourself onto a girl. It makes a girl uncomfortable and-"

Arnie's signature snort interrupted Arnold's scolding, "Sorry, just wanted to smell you, Helga."

Everyone collectively flinched at Arnie's words. Helga gave a miserable laugh, "I will give you my shampoo if that's what it takes to get some room to breathe."

"Okay," Arnie agreed.

Helga gave a dirty look to the boy and Phoebe felt he was done for today. Pushing for the original intention in hand, "Would you guys mind accompanying us to drama? I am just here for Helga since we are finished with this spring's play background and Helga wanted company afterwards."

Gerald gave Phoebe a dreamy smile that made Phoebe blush a bit, "We would love to, Phoebe baby."

Arnold and Helga tossed their eyes at the display and Arnie just snorted.

"I will pass," Arnold said, boredom written all over his face, "Give you guys some space to be with each other." Arnold gave a disgusted (Phoebe lifted an eyebrow at that) to Arnie and Helga.

Phoebe silently cursed. That wasn't part of the plan. It was supposed to be Arnold and Helga, not Arnie and Helga! This was what they were avoiding to begin with.

Helga gave a dismissing tsk, "I rather have more space then anything."

Helga's face showed disinterest, but her body spoke otherwise. She had both arms wrapped around her front holding back what she really wants to say to Arnold as always. The feelings only slumber parties between the two revealed. Phoebe gave a sad smile for her friend.

Arnold shrugged off Helga's comment and gave Gerald their signature hand shake, "See you guys later."

Helga sighed and started walking towards the school's auditorium. Phoebe followed feeling sympathy for her friend as well.

/\/\/\/\

Stacey hated Rhonda. She wouldn't flat out say it to the girl, but it was there. The girl had everything and Rhonda just bragged about it to the point Stacey grew to loath her. Finding an excuse to mock her was what Stacey loved to do, but then she had a breaking point. What if she could Rhonda to do her bidding? Stacey wasn't blind to her power over the others. Every girl wanted to get her approval and if she didn't Stacey made them want to. By tearing down whatever made them better than her. Stacey always felt superior seeing her enemy in tears.

Stacey newest target for this was going to be Lila. She was sweet, kind and every boy wanted her. It burn and itched her up in so many ways when boys dared to compared her to Lila.

It was a pain. Stacey grumbled and glanced over to their newest member, Rhonda. Stacey knew Rhonda was in touch with the red head. Two birds with one stone.

Stacey began her plan, "So Lila really got a thing for Arnie, huh?"

All the girls around them agreed and Rhonda voiced her own comment, "I feel sorry for her sometimes. Arnie is infatuated with someone as gruesome as Helga."

Another girl, Heather, snorted at the comment, "Two gross people together at last."

The girls shared a snicker at the comment and Stacey watched with a bemused smile as Rhonda looked away hastily from the comment. Figures she was friends with one of those losers. Now who was what she wonder. She would find out sooner or later just had to lay out the cards for now.

"Poor Arnold though. The guy been pinning Lila for years I heard and she won't even give him a time of day," Someone commented. Stacey didn't get a chance to pinpoint who because of the booming agreements that gained.

A little light bulb hit Stacey, "She shouldn't be breaking poor Arnold's heart like that. Someone ought to teach that self-righteous prude."

Rhonda cut in and Stacey silently cheered at her opening her big mouth once more, "Lila is being a little cruel to Arnold but Arnold had his chance."

Stacey spat back, "He after her now, isn't he? He learned his lesson and the little prude is keeping him all to herself. I say we give her a wakeup call."

Rhonda open her mouth to protest and Stacey quickly retort, "Unless you care to much about the little prude's never lands to get it all botch up?"

Rhonda saw the bait and she took it, "What? I was going to say how Stacey, I already proved I am part of the gang."

Stacey's grin grew, "Well it's simple. Arnie likes Helga, right? She will be the one to get Lila crying in a river of tears."

/\/\/\/

"Arnie, I need to change. I am not changing in front of you, you creep." Helga growled the words out.

Arnie knew he was pushing his luck, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Helga to notice him, even if it wasn't the best methods. Her eyes only showed fury never the passion Arnie had saw with Arnold. He wanted it; he wanted her to be passionate towards him. He wanted one person to drive towards him like she did with Arnold.

So Arnie had followed and listened to Helga. She always listed how she wanted Arnold to take her away and make her feel loved again. Arnie didn't like the idea of Helga being loved by Arnold so Arnie was trying to get her to see he could do what Arnold wasn't. Being there for her.

Sure, Arnie's methods were a tad…extreme, but she was noticing him and that was a start. Arnie didn't want to admit it, but he liked the chased.

Helga pounded her fist against his skull in a gentle tapping, "Hello? Earth to taco head, come in taco head."

Arnie snorted and responded, "I just wanted to get an idea of what you might look like under there for later use."

Arnie knew it was a bit bold, but girls liked to know that they were attractive to guys, right? Arnie watched the door close and he let out a sigh, apparently not. A voice from behind announced itself.

"Arnie, dude, your harshing my mellow just by watching you fell so horribly, brother," Gerald placed a hand on Arnie's shoulder, "You don't just tell a girl outright you want her, you got to smooth talk her, my country bunking."

Arnie snorted. Gerald was pinning the same Asian girl for years and he was suggesting he knew how to talk to the ladies. Arnie bit his tounge and let Gerald continue his absurd teachings.

"First thing first my man, you need to stop with the droopy, blank look. All girls want a confident man. Same thing with the voice show some emotions there, brother," Gerald requested.

Arnie grimaced. He wasn't doing the voice on purpose. It was how his side of the family had spoken before they died. Dull and tired voices without any real emotions until their own grave. Arnie never seen a smile on his parent's faces until they were dead. Not even seeing their own son had they tried to be happy. It killed Arnie a little bit inside.

Arnie choose to just agree with Gerald with a snort. Gerald sighed and mutter under his breath, hopeless. Arnie choose to ignore the retort. Helga stormed out the dressing room in her costume.

It was a simple purple dress but it made Arnie's heart feel tingly. Gerald patted Helga on the back and gave her a compliment, "Looking good, Pataki."

Helga smiled and twirled around showing off her outfit, "Yeah falling for me now Johnson? Phoebe be pinning for a date with you for years and you secretly been into me this whole time? My word, Geraldo."

Gerald laughed and shoved Helga gently, "In your dreams, Pataki."

Arnie snorted, "In mines."

Helga laughed at Arnie's comment and that was enough for Arnie for today.

"I am leaving," Arnie said and began leaving, "Bye Helga."

Helga and Gerald watched the sudden disappearance. Helga tossed her eyes with a small grimace, "The little freak."

/\/\/\/

Author's Note: So Arnie's interest in Helga becomes stronger after Helga begins wishing Arnold complimented her like he did when they were in preschool. The first person, not her family, but Arnold to compliment her and Arnie wants to be the one to make her feel loved again. His attempts aren't the best as you can see.

The Lila/Helga scheme will begin motion in the next chapter and a lot of junk is about to go down in the next chapter. Get ready for them and hope you enjoyed.


	3. The Curls, The Towel, And The Algodon

Lila scanned the school grounds. Her palms were hot, mess leaving a pool of water and nerves she didn't know she could feel towards one boy. Lila knew she was appealing to the eyes, she knew she was interesting, and she knew she was funny, but that wasn't enough to the one person she wanted it to be. It broke all her self-confidence to see someone pinning over another when she was the go to girl to get. Lila didn't like to say she was jealous for that wasn't nice or sweet, but she was. She was jealous of Helga.

She swallowed that cut to her ego. Lila almost wanted to laugh at the cruel joke fate was playing with her emotions. She had gotten over Arnold knowing Helga had her eyes on him and when she thinks she found her interest in Arnie, Arnie found interest in Helga. Lila knew she didn't do it on purpose, but she was growing ever so tired of losing the men she was or were interested in to Helga.

So Lila had decided to change her hair style a bit today in hopes of getting Arnie's attention. She had got rid of her tradition braided pigtails and now let her long red hair flow on her shoulders. She was still wearing her green sweater vest and the teal short sleeve button down shirt was pressed to her curvy body. She decided to wear a shorter skirt then her normal long skirts that touched the floor. She wore a pair of brown cowboy boots to finish it off. She wanted Arnie to notice her any way possible.

Lila admitted she felt out of comfort zone to just be standing there waiting for a boy used to them coming to her instead, but she truly like liked Arnie. She would do anything if the boy just gave her the time of day.

"Lila!" A familiar voice called and Lila held back her disappointment. She turned to the voice of Stacy with a small smile. Lila waved to the girl and went back to looking towards the bus stop for the arrival of Arnie. She heard heels clicking toward her and didn't flinch when Stacey said, "How are things, Lila? We hardly get to talk anymore since you left the cheer squad."

Lila responded, "Yes it is sad we don't get to talk as much as we use to anymore. I wish I could have kept cheering, but I had other priorities at home that made me stop cheering."

Lila's father had been struggling at home with a job again and Lila had offered to get a part-time to help pay till her father got off his feet. He was still struggling and Lila feared her father was going to give up again so she didn't try to join the cheer squad this year either. Lila knew Stacey hadn't taken her refusal the best, but she had said at the end of the day she understood.

The bus arrived and Lila felt her heart speed up at it. Various students came out of the bus, but none of them were Arnie. Helga and Phoebe managed to come off the bus but Helga was swoop away by Rhonda. Phoebe lingers in joining, but Rhonda had shooed the girl away.

"Yes, too bad," Stacey agreed, pulling a cell phone out her bag. She began texting on her phone as she continues the small talk with Lila.

/\/\/\

"What do you want? I told you already I don't want to be part of your ridiculous cheer squad," Helga hissed, "Olga would get her panties in a bunch if she knew I was part of the cheer squad like she was in high school. I can hear it now, 'baby sister, all grown up'."

Rhonda pushed Helga forward into the nearby bathroom. Everything in her was screaming this was wrong so wrong, but she was already too far deep in this plan. All she had to do was get Helga to agree to change into the cheerleading outfit and then the scandal would begin.

"Helga, please just this once? For me?" Rhonda insisted. That part had been hard to say. She knew what she was doing was horrible, but it would be over so quick. No one would remember, "We are about the same size so we'll just swap clothes in the stalls. I just want to see if you have cheerleading blood in you, I am pretty sure you don't but-"

Helga growled, "Oh your on princess. Let's get this clothe swap over with. Get in the stall and we'll both undress and I will prove I can make that damn dress better then you ever could."

Helga slammed the stall doors open and marched inside the bathroom. Rhonda followed her lead entering her own stall. As Helga began undressing Rhonda silently said to herself, _you won't get a chance to even try it on._

"Hurry up, princess," Helga hounded. Her clothes were on the bathroom floor waiting to be exchanged. Rhonda snatched the clothes from the floor and burst out the bathroom in a hurry mess and out the school doors. She ran past Stacey and Lila and kept running till she was in the front parking lot. She slammed the door of her car and felt guilt eat her up again.

/\/\/\

Helga sat on the bathroom toilet in nothing, but her pink undies. She was steaming silently, but she willed not to scream. She did not want anyone to see her in the nude. She was humiliated enough knowing Rhonda had managed to pull one over her. She didn't want to inform the school of it. What really bother her was that this wasn't Rhonda's style at all. She was a bit of noisy gossip queen but she wasn't a prankster. She would question the princess later about it. First she needed a way to get out of this situation.

She couldn't call Phoebe. Her phone had been in her pants pocket. She knew the janitor closet was nearby and they had various cleaning supplies inside it. One of them included towels. She cringed at the idea of wrapping herself in the disgusting rags, but what other choice did she have? Helga consider running to the theater room while wearing the rags and wear the clothes there, but the theater room was closed during school hours. She could find Phoebe and ask her for clothing, but Phoebe was outside and that would mean being almost exposed. Helga sighed, as she got up from the bathroom toilet. She hated her options, Phoebe's options were way better than her own.

Helga peered out the girl's bathroom and into the empty hallways. She tipped toed towards the open janitor closet. She snatched the first white towel and wrapped it around her. It was large enough to cover most her body only leaving her knees caps exposed. She snatched another towel and wrapped it around her head. Helga was in no mood to be spotted.

/\/\/

"Phoebe," A hush voice screamed from behind a building wall. Phoebe glances around wildly for the owner and jumped when she spotted Helga. Only a few people were looking at the towel covered girl, but most shrugged it off not completely interested in the scene before them. Helga was a weird girl they reasoned. Phoebe shimmy over to Helga and greeted back in a quizzical tone, "Helga?"

"Yeah it's me, look do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Helga asked, "I am feeling a draft."

Phoebe blinked and shook her head no, "Why do you need clothes? "

"It's stupid," Helga growled gripping the towel closer to her.

"Helga…" Phoebe spoke slowly. And this with a quick look around her brought her face closer to Helga's, "Are you in the nude?"

"Yes," Helga hissed to the girl, "And I rather not talk about it. My pride is bruised as it is. Now we need to get some clothes and get out of here-"

Three multiple mmm's in sing song tone was heard from Phoebe. Phoebe squeaked as she was twirled by Gerald and being held in his arms. She blushes momentarily forgetting Helga's situation.

"Gerald!"

"Hello, my Japanese beauty," Gerald responded. He gave Phoebe nose a rub with his own and she turned redder at the sudden public affection.

"Broccoli head you can talk to Phoebe later," Helga growled, "We are having a situation!"

Gerald, and much to Helga's growing impatience, Phoebe were too distracted in themselves to hear Helga. Arnold made a tsking noise letting his presence be known.

"Leave them be, Helga. They been eyeing each other since grade school and GERALD finally managed to get some back bone and talk to Phoebe with his mad skills," Arnold teased his friend, but it went to deaf ears. Arnold took in Helga's appearance some more and asked, "Why are you wearing a bunch of bath towels?"

"You don't understand Arnoldo. I need to-"

Snort. Helga groaned nothing was going her way. She jumped when she felt a cold hand brush her backside and a breeze rush between her legs. She could feel herself going red at the sudden exposure her backside was surely getting.

"40% Cotton," Arnie muttered. Arnold's face went bright red grabbing Arnie's hand and bringing them away from Helga's towel, now fully noticing Helga's situation. Before Arnold could blow her cover, Helga stormed away deciding she would walk home if she had to get away from this nightmare. Big mistake.

No one had noticed Stacey was making her way towards Helga. Stacey snatched the towel around Helga's towel and Helga paused. Everyone out in the courtyard had paused to take in Helga G. Pataki's undies. There was an air of silence among everyone. Most were feeling sympathy, others were taking a good look of Helga's body and others were holding back a chuckle or two. Stacey smirked and said, "Oops. Sorry, Helga."

Helga didn't hear her though. She was in too much of a shock to do anything. Her inner nine year old wanted to snap out of her and punch the living daylights of Stacey for exposing her and then Rhonda for putting her in this spot. Then write a sappy poem about the insanity and her undying love for Arnold.

A cold hand reached for her panties pulling on the tag inside them. Helga didn't need to turn around to know who would be stupid enough to touch her in her most exposed moment. His signature snort came out and he began to recite the material of the panties, "100% Cotton, 100% _algodon_."

That was Spanish was Helga's last thought before she whirled around punching Arnie in the face. He fell back onto his back and Helga reeled back to give another blow, but was stopped. She pulled her arm trying to be released, but the new grip was too strong. She glared up to- she was startled to see Arnold's disapproving stare, but for once it wasn't on her.

"Don't," Arnold said and Helga felt her body shiver with anger. Why, she wanted to ask, he had it coming-, "You're better than this." Shit.

Helga snatched her arm away from Arnold hating how appealing his words were to her. Arnold shook off his jacket and wrapped it around Helga making sure to keep his eyes off her body. The jacket was comforting and she hugged it to her body as the toll of emotions started to run through her. Helga felt like hiding under a rock, but for now she would enjoy the smell of Arnold's oversized jacket.

/\/\/

Arnold had requested to borrow Gerald's car in order to drive Helga home. Gerald had agreed, sympathy showing for Helga and Arnold swore he heard Gerald mumble, "You're a bold kid, Arnold."

Arnold gave Gerald their signature handshake and that was how Arnold found himself in a car with an almost nude Helga. For the most part the ride had been silent. Arnold had to keep reminding himself to not stare at Helga and focus on the road ahead, but his inner hormones were getting to him.

He was a boy after all.

"Sorry."

Arnold blinked. The meek voice had come from Helga and Arnold realized for a split second she had apologized. For what? Arnold echoed his thoughts outwardly.

Helga twisted in the car seat shifting deeper into Arnold's jacket, "Mean old Helga came out and punched your cousin's face in and probably ruined your chances with Lila."

Arnold's face twisted. He remember seeing Lila storm off at Arnie's hand reaching near Helga's adorable little ass- Arnold shook off that thought, darn hormones. She looked so crushed, but Helga's fears were more concerning Arnold thought. Helga hated being exposed and that was the only time she ever whirled a fist or get into a fight. The more people taunting her, the more likely she would go back to her old self Arnold had started too noticed. So Arnold had to jump in.

As for Arnie, Arnold admitted, he deserved it. Arnie was pushing Helga each day more and more and Arnold hated to admit it, but Arnold never bother to fix it because of his petty little feelings for Lila. He kept thinking that she would see how much of a lost cause Arnie was and go for Arnold instead. He never bothers to think how Helga would feel.

"It's not your fault. I think I was being selfish enough for the both of us," Arnold admitted with a small smile. He made a turn on Helga's street.

"Oh?" Helga asked eyes out the window towards her home.

Arnold sighed, "Yeah, I should have stopped Arnie before this happen. I didn't think he would get so touchy. It's my fault I was being greedy hoping it would make Lila dislike him and like me more."

Helga chuckled, "We all do crazy things for affection." Boy, did she know. "I am going up to change, you waiting down here?"

"I at least owe you that."

/\/\/\

Author's notes: So there ya go. Lila in tears, Arnie's face is bruised, Arnold sees Helga's undies, and Helga sees red. Enjoy.


	4. Slaps, Barks, and Resent

After dressing in her signature outfit, Helga reenter Gerald's car. She was still jittery after the events from earlier this morning. The school was going to have a picnic with seeing her in her pink panties and Arnie trying to literally get in them. She was almost tempted to pound Arnie's face into submission, but Helga remembered Dr. Bliss' lesson. Less violence, more words. Breathe in and breathe out. She sank into the car seat besides Arnold and let out a sigh. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle school today.

"Footba-Arnold," Helga stopped herself. He had been the one to jump forward to lessen the humiliation; insults were not to be thrown at the moment "I don't feel up to heading to school today. You think hair boy would mind if we took his ride for a spin?"

Arnold considers the option. There might be talk later on about Arnold riding off with Helga G. Pataki, but he didn't dare bring up to Helga. She looked rustled enough just walking up the stairs with his jacket, and he didn't want to see her get expel for another run in with his cousin. He agreed with no hesitation starting the car and heading forward.

She had thought Arnold would have said no at such a suggestion and she question it outwardly to him, "What's the deal? Aren't you going to give a speech and say this is a bad decision on the future road of life?"

Arnold grimace slightly at the remark. He wasn't as dense as he let others assume. He knew Helga thought of him as a man who the earth should love and worship. It was the only reason to Arnold that he could never actually consider any of Helga's feelings for him when he was a child and why he couldn't as an adult. She could not see any flaws in him and he could not stomach that he had to be god sent for her. He didn't enjoy being put on the spot and he said it to her with no hesitation

"No, I am not perfect Helga," He scolded the notion eyes focus on the road. Helga tried to hold back the smirk tickling her lips, but she finally let it out after a mere minutes. She tried to let out a cough to somehow get the laughter off, but it was heard in her, "Whatever you say, Football Head."

Arnold retorted at the snickering blonde, "What? It's true."

"Yeah, and I am not unibrow girl," Helga snorted, "Football head you done so much to help others. Hell, if someone told me that you were Jesus reincarnated as a football I would believe them."

Arnold sneered at the remark, "I don't get you sometimes."

Helga gave Arnold a questioning look, "What is there to get?"

Arnold was only half paying attention to his next choice of words. He was too lost in his own questioning to consider what affect they may have on Helga, "You say you hate Olga and Lila and they are 'perfect', but when it comes to me, you seem to care less about how similar I am to them. That is, if you really think I am perfect."

Helga felt herself tremble at the suggestion Arnold was going for. Arnold and Helga never utter a remembrance of her feelings to Arnold. Sure there were a few jabs in heated debates between the two when the dialogue would slip out _("Maybe you don't hate me as much you think you do," Arnold growled down to Helga during another partnership gone wrong. Helga had to be held back by Phoebe and Gerald to keep from wielding another punch at Arnold's stupid football head_.) Each time would result in Arnold wearing a bruise for a week. But those were jabs, this was actual conversation. Well, more like a tiny nudge about it but Helga still thought it was time to jump out the car and head for the hills.

Arnold did not notice the meltdown inside of Helga and just continue his eyes on the road allowing himself to ponder the question in his head. It was weird. Helga seemed to hate anything that resemble her sister's nice aura and when Lila stood in she was another candidate. When Arnold was younger he almost assumed that Helga hated him because of how nice he was just like her sister, but once she gave that confession he had to backtrack a bit.

She most certainly didn't mind his kindness. His face grew red at the memory of her lips bury into his own. He almost missed the small voice of Helga. He blinked back his thoughts and asked for a repeat of what she said.

"I said football head that I didn't like you because of how nice you were, okay?" Helga growled her eyes forced out the window. Helga's voice resemble all the times she was close to the edge and ready to pound someone into submission.

Arnold knew he was being bold, but he was a bold kid so he asked with no hesitation, "Then what did you like about me?"

She wanted to throw up. The idea of vomiting out her next few words felt relieving. If she could get past this, she wouldn't have to hear any more of her previous feelings. And then they would be back to not talking about her feelings and his feelings and that was good, right Helga old girl? She wanted to say yes, but she knew it wasn't. She knew how many times she looked at herself in the mirror and asked what was she doing wrong?

"I like you because you were the first person to actually look at me."

She looked at herself night and day asking her locket of Arnold, what was wrong with her? Was she too interested in Arnold? Was she not interested enough? Was it just her appearance alone that made him recoil away from her? Or was she too ugly on the inside for him to even consider-

"You were the only one to give me attention. In your first stupid little words as kids and as we grew you never stop shoving attention to me whether I was cruel or good."

At one point she had given up on Arnold. When he actually began throwing Arnie in her face in attempts to push off Lila's attraction for the boy and crawl into Arnold's arms instead. That was when Helga's heart started to retaliate. That was when her glare became more real and her affections became more hidden. She never brought it up to Arnold, but she damn sure didn't make his life easy. She would fight him and argue with him and for once in her life she lifted a fist to him. When she had punched him for the first time in her life that freshmen year of high school she never felt so alive-

"And that's why I like you; it isn't because you're perfect, but because you cared about me even when my own family shunned me."

She had watched him fall by her own fist and she was at last alive. Helga had forgotten what the argument had been, but she knew Arnold was pushing his luck with her feelings for him. She was done being a toy and finally gave it to him. She given up her love and began to see him for a person and not a god. There were times when the obsession began to whirl its head, but she was human. Giving up a love that happen for the majority of your life was a difficult task, but Helga was pulling strong. The only time she ever had difficulties was when she was reminded how much Arnold didn't care for her anymore. They spoke less and less and when they did it was just a tussle, but it seemed his good nature self-shined through the weirdest moments.

Arnold stopped the car in the back parking lot of the school and glanced at Helga. She wasn't looking back. Helga was holding back everything to not open the car door and storm away from Arnold and his stupid questions. He must knew how she felt and now he choose to bring it up after years of watching her being blown off for Lila and given Arnie.

She swallowed hard and whirled around on Arnold. Her face wielded several emotions, but the loudest were anger and betrayal, "You were the first person I could believe in Arnold. You were the first person to make me think someone actually cared and you-you you used me Arnold. I know I deserve a lot of the shit I put I used to put you through, but you think I deserved to be used for you to gain your own love? You could have used me for anything, but using me to get Lila- do you know how much that killed me Arnold?!"

Arnold looked away from Helga and whisper, "I told you I wasn't perfect."

A loud slap echoed the parking lot and Arnold did not flinch at the ringing pain on his own cheekbone. Arnold had expected the hit and he took it full force. There was no excuse for what he did. He had used her, but he couldn't help the small I told you so from leaving his lips. He wasn't perfect and Helga needed to realize that first before they even began discussing their relationship.

Helga's body began to quiver the day finally reaching a toll on her. Her anger had been spent and now the only sound left was sadness and self-pity. She hated both so she allowed herself to grow weary and sink into the car seat considering taking a nap in it. Of course Arnoldo did not see how tired of this bullshit he was trying to feed her.

"I am not perfect and I wasn't thinking when I hurt you. I am a little happy you were mad at me. When I first did it my real intentions were that you wouldn't be mad at me, because you loved me and when I look back at it, it was selfish. I was going to use your obsession to get Lila. I never let it be said out loud, but I knew it. When you began hitting me and actually hurting me I started seeing that you weren't going to let your love hold you back," Arnold continued.

He curled into his own seat and began to face Helga giving her a long look. She was limp on the front seat and her eyes were focused on the amazing scenery of the empty parking lot. She looked worn out and he wondered if where they would spend the next majority of the together now that they returned Gerald's car to the parking lot.

Helga asked not caring the consequences, "So you finally realize using me to get your cousin's attention off of Lila is bad?"

Arnold grunted and opens the car door, "I said I was sorry and I still am."

Helga looked at Arnold and he stared back. He was tall; his face was growing little hairs on it, near his earlobes and chin. His hair was still as wild as it was from the first day she met him, just longer. He wasn't the angel she loved as a child, but he was a good boy at the end of the day who knew when to say sorry. She smiled and she could feel her body whisper a silent, _"I still love him."_

"I am sorry I called you perfect, Arnoldo. Let's roam the town and forget this convo?"

"Not going to forget, but roaming I shall."

"Can't just be a Phoebe for once?"

"Forgetting?"

"Thanks."

/\/\/

Author's Note: Fun fact, I got a life. So with that said I am a bit busy with trying to deal with said life. I am in college and I got this chance to study with Pixar in California so I am a bit distracted trying to get that dream to come true. So bare with me. I will try to update, so heres just a taste of the potential romance between the ever so feisty couple.


End file.
